After and Before
by Rizu
Summary: While Neo is accused of betrayal, the crew of the Neb and the Logos fight to clear his name.


"After and Before" Action/Adventure Rated PG-13 for ass-kickings By Rizu (nihon_dreamin@yahoo.com) Comments and flames welcomed, spam is not. Summary - A short story that occurs after The Matrix, seeing as Tank's still around. Introduces Ghost and Niobe (if you don't understand their conversation, you need to play Enter the Matrix) as well as Former Agent Smith.  
  
Prologue  
  
Trinity sat up slowly looking at her quarters. Our quarters, she reminded herself, looking over her shoulder to Neo, curled up in a ball. Looking down, she couldn't help but feel that he was still, in some ways, a child. But that's why you love him, isn't it? She mused as she stood up. Tired from weeks aboard the Neb, she was glad to be home. Slowly she walked around the room, picking up articles of discarded clothing. Not mine, not mine, mine... Finally she got herself ready to go, thinking about how easy it was to boot into the Matrix and be fully clothed.  
  
As promptly as she stepped outside the door, she stepped into a plate of food. Damn it. She still wasn't used to being around those who were devoted to Neo. Carefully she picked her way across the plates of food and slowly shut the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Neo." she whispered.  
  
Chapter One - Dogwood Violets  
  
"What is this place...?" Trinity wondered. Shaking off what fatigue she had, she rose and began to explore her surroundings, a deep forest.  
  
"Trinity! Get Out!"  
  
Why can't she hear me?  
  
Slowly a clear white began to flow over the forest that Trinity had been walking though, slowly removing everything in its path, and Neo watched. It was at that moment that Neo realized it was a dream - that it wasn't his Trinity about to be deleted, and he watched, emotionless, as she reached to touch the violets and was slowly deleted.  
  
Neo awoke with a jerk, reaching over to reassure himself that Trinity was there - that she wasn't dead. Moreover he reached to comfort himself that he would not feel nothing watching her last moments - the guilt of doing nothing overran him. But his fingers met were cloth, and so he rolled over to examine for himself.  
  
"Trinity?" He asked, rolling out of bed and reaching for his clothing, which was more scattered than he remembered it being. He struggled to get his clothing on, and walked briskly out the door, oblivious to the food he had stepped in.  
  
Walking to the elevators, Neo spotted Tank, walking briskly toward the launch bays.  
  
"Hey, Tank!" He called, but to no avail. "Hey, Tank!" That had gotten his attention - Tank turned to see him and began to walk faster. What the... Neo gave chase, but as he ran so did Tank, and faster. Sprinting, Neo was close enough almost to touch him, but he sped up, darting though side door and quickly activating the emergency door seal...  
  
"Sorry, Neo" He said as the doors shut.  
  
"Shit!" Neo yelled, pounding on the door. What the hell is going on?  
  
He started running again, pushing though crowds of people, some who followed and others who watched, to the main launch bays, just in time to see the Neb taking off. Angry and confused, Neo turned around to see almost all of the counsel members facing him, some watching the gates shut behind the Neb but most were watching him.  
  
Why are they all looking at me. like that? Neo received nothing but cold, calculating gazes from the counsel members. It's like they think I'm dangerous. he thought.  
  
"Neo, of the ship Nebuchadnezzar, you are hereby suspended of all duties and privileges of your rank. You will remain within the city of Zion until you have been reinstated, pending a full investigation."  
  
Neo stood straighter, and angrily viewed the growing group of people.  
  
"What are the charges?"  
  
"Conspiracy to lead the AI to Zion." One of the men said. "You will be restricted to the residential halls until further notice. Failure to comply."  
  
Nodding once, Neo began to walk away. "I," He paused, and then shook his hand, "I get it."  
  
Halfway back to his quarters, he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Wait! Neo, wait up!" He turned to see Captain Niobe running to catch up to him.  
  
Neo stopped, and starred foreword at nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry - I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
Neo simply nodded.  
  
"You've got to fight this Neo - the Neb is out there looking to prove you innocent."  
  
"I am innocent."  
  
"Neo. they've got transmissions. from the Neb."  
  
His interest piqued, Neo turned to face her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," She said, "They have messages sent to agents from the Neb and they think they are from you."  
  
"But I." Neo stumbled, and then a thought occurred. "Cypher."  
  
"They say these can't be his."  
  
"He was the only traitor on the ship, and you damn well know it. He was an expert in communications - I'm sure he could have faked my programming signature."  
  
"You're right, but the counsel is a pack of old, paranoid men, and they have to be sure." She trailed off.  
  
"Sure that I'm on their side?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Neo started walking again, but Niobe grabbed his shoulder. "One more thing."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but Trinity said you should have these - stole them from the Agriculture Level. Didn't know how they even had these."  
  
Rummaging about, she pulled out a sprig of small purple flowers. "She said they're. Dogwood Violets, I think."  
  
Chapter 2 - Elusive Genjitsu  
  
The Nebuchadnezzar ran silently, as did its crew. Trinity was working on repairing on of the lifting claws, Tank piloted, and Morpheus was simply sitting, not looking at anything. Every so often, Tank looked up to see him with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. Man needs more sleep, he thought, yawning. We all do.  
  
After 2 hours of silence, Tank was becoming uncomfortable. Much to his relief, Trinity came up, and stood between Morpheus and him.  
  
After a pause, Trinity spoke. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Morpheus smiled. "Genjitsu no Neo o soukakimasu."  
  
Searching for the truth about Neo. Trinity thought. I'll have to thank Tank for those Language disks he gave me.  
  
"Would you mind," Tank began, "Speaking in English?"  
  
Trinity snickered. "Jealous that you can't use any of your own disks?"  
  
"No, just happy I don't have a giant hole in my head." He fired back.  
  
Turning back to Morpheus, Trinity asked, "Do you believe that it was Cypher?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not understand how he did it."  
  
"Where can we find proof that he did it?"  
  
"I believe," Morpheus said, opening his eyes, "that with the help of a rouge program, we may be able to discover that."  
  
"The Oracle?"  
  
"No," Morpheus said. "A program that orchestrated Cypher's betrayal, my capture and Neo's death." Trinity inwardly cringed at those words.  
  
"Agent Smith."  
  
"Yes, we know he exists although we do not know in what shape or form - all I know is that he would certainly attack Neo on sight and that is why I would not want him here. I believe that we can barter information with Smith on his current condition for proof of how he or other agents helped Cypher frame Neo."  
  
Tank looked up. "That's insane. No agent's going to deal with you, or anyone."  
  
"But you must remember - he's no longer an agent - watch the matrix, you don't see him anymore - he's changed, evolved into something new which even he does not understand."  
  
"All right," Trinity said. "When do we go?"  
  
"As soon as we find a broadcast site that is secure. Tank?"  
  
Tank ran his fingers over one of his keyboards. "Found one, 20 minutes away."  
  
Morpheus nodded, and smiled.  
  
Trinity paced her cabin, eyes to the floor. She was angry. Dealing with the same program that killed Apoc, Switch, and Mouse. The thought made her feel dirty. Although, she mused, I wonder what his face looked like when he got back up.  
  
If he could be here, he would, she thought. Just finish this and come home, no problem, she reassured herself. A very odd sensation ran through her, but her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Trinity." A voice through the door called her.  
  
"Coming." She muttered. Taking one last glance at the bed, she left.  
  
Chapter 3 - Dreams  
  
Niobe sat in Neo's chambers, watching him sleep. She'd kept a mildly drugged drink on hand, or else she knew he'd never sleep. Even when he was sleeping, his dreams were so vivid that she wondered how he got any rest at all. She listened to what he said, how he spoke about her, and wondered when she'd felt the same way for another person.  
  
On a nightstand were the Dogwood Violets that Trinity had told her to give to him. She wondered what the significance was, if any. Some water had perked them up well, and they stood tall in the rough vase. It's late. Niobe mused as she sat on the floor, resting against the wall. I really need to sleep. Silently, she left Neo's chamber. Where am I going? She thought as she circled the residential area. After the third time around, she realized it was because she was walking by the old room that Morpheus and she had shared. Gazing at the old door, she wondered why the Oracle made him forget her, and how two people could be so deeply in love and then one day, not be. It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone.  
  
With that thought, she boarded the elevator and rose up, then exited, still in the residential levels. She walked and placed her ear against the door. Pages rustling. She smiled, and entered.  
  
Without looking up, Ghost spoke. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" She challenged.  
  
The book closed. "I say it" he looked up. "Because that's the only time women come to my room at night."  
  
Niobe let herself laugh, but she knew there was a bitter truth behind those words for him. She sat down on the bed, which was like a rock.  
  
"How can you sleep on this thing?" She joked.  
  
Ghost glanced at the bed. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
  
No bullshit for you, how could I have forgotten. Niobe thought. "I wanted to know." Niobe cut herself off.  
  
Ghost looked and saw the discomfort that crossed Niobe's face.  
  
"What about him?" He asked, voice lacking any color. Niobe sighed inwardly. "His dreams, they're so powerful to him that they're real. I'm worried," She went on, "because I believe."  
  
Ghost thought for a moment. "He is The One - we have to accept that he will have problems controlling his mind as a consequence." Ghost looked down. "But he's kept it together this long."  
  
"You mean, longer than the others."  
  
Ghost nodded. "He'll make it, because she is behind him."  
  
Niobe looked at Ghost, and was surprised that he didn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know she's a difficult subject."  
  
Ghost looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I take comfort in knowing that it could not have happened any other way."  
  
Chapter 4 - The Former Agent Smith  
  
"Morph-"  
  
"Patience, he will come and we are in no danger, Trinity."  
  
A think voice came out of the woods - "I don't know about not being in danger. Rather presumptuous, don't you agree?"  
  
Smith strode out, looking slightly different than she remembered him.  
  
For a moment, Trinity could have sworn he looked disappointed. "Where is.Mr. Anderson?"  
  
"Neo could not be here, I apologize."  
  
Smith straightened his tie. "That's too bad," he said, "because I have someone for him to meet, but I'm sure you've missed him too."  
  
Trinity's hands were on her guns from the second she heard that. She knew who it was.  
  
"Hiya Morpheus - how's the Oracle? And Trinity," Cypher smiled, "You finally got a boyfriend, how cute. Like being the little lady now?" He snickered.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"You're just jealous you don't have a guy like me."  
  
Morpheus cleared his throat. "What is this about, Smith?"  
  
"Well," he smiled, "I thought you'd like to see who framed your precious Mr. Anderson."  
  
Trinity pulled out her cell.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Tank, I need you to keep a record of what's being said here. And lock on to Cypher's program."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lock on to Cypher's program, it's an order."  
  
Cypher snickered. "You know it ain't gonna be that easy."  
  
"I can't get a lock on him - His program, it avoids mine."  
  
"Well," Morpheus smiled, "shall we do this the manual way?"  
  
Trinity nodded, leapt up in the air, pausing before coming crashing down on Cypher's chest. Reaching down, she grabbed him by his shirt and spun him, throwing him into a dense grove of trees.  
  
"Smith, help!"  
  
"You," Smith said, "are obsolete, don't you agree?" With that he turned and walked to Morpheus. Trinity was faster, and stood between them, but Morpheus' hand on her shoulder made her move.  
  
"Do you have what we agreed upon?"  
  
"Yes - all the research I have done on your condition. And our harddisk?"  
  
"Oh yes," He said, taking out a plastic covered object. "Here is all the proof you will need that Cypher was responsible for Mr. Anderson's. problems.  
  
Shit. Trinity thought as she took a blow to the back of her head. Cypher stood between Morpheus and Smith here she just had, smirking with his foot on her back.  
  
"So, Morpheus, how ya been?" He smirked.  
  
Morpheus regarded him coldly through his sunglasses.  
  
Still smirking, he looked down. "Bet ya didn't see that one comin', did ya?"  
  
"Cypher, I pity you." Morpheus said.  
  
"That's funny, because I pity you a hell of a lot more. Shoulda put you out of you two's misery when I had the chance."  
  
"Yes," Morpheus chuckled, "you should have."  
  
With that Trinity leapt up off the ground, grabbing Cypher's ankles. Paused in midair, she kneed him violently in the chest, then kicked him out of the way. She heard the satisfying sound of ribs cracking as Cypher was thrown a few yards away. Landing gracefully by Morpheus' side, she asked, "Shall we go?"  
  
Morpheus looked to Smith to see if their business was over, and saw that it was.  
  
"Yes." Morpheus said, walking away.  
  
As they left Morpheus could heard Cypher screaming. "I'll find you."  
  
Trinity, not looking back, asked "What is he saying?"  
  
Morpheus, looking forward, said "Nothing important."  
  
Trinity's eyes flew open looking for Tank the minute she woke up.  
  
"Tank, did you upload the disk?"  
  
"Yeah, it's everything we hoped it to be and more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Look at this," he said, pointing to a set of code, "This is a part of Cypher's program."  
  
Trinity examined the fragment intently. "Show Morpheus."  
  
Tank looked over with a grin. "No problem."  
  
Smiling, Trinity walked back to her cabin.  
  
Chapter 5 - Vindication  
  
Neo heard through Niobe that the Nebuchadnezzar was returning. But when he had asked if they had found the evidence to free him, she didn't say. "I don't know," she had said, but Neo felt as if she were lying. He had asked his guards to let him see the ship return, but they refused. Counting the second, he paced the cabin irritably. Finally he gave up, and lie down on the bed, eventually fell into a light sleep.  
  
Neo awoke to the sound of the door being shut. Groggy, he opened his eyes to reveal Trinity trying to quietly take her boots off.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
Startled, she looked at him. "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"It's OK." More than OK, he thought to himself.  
  
Trinity let herself fall on to the bed. She's exhausted, Neo thought. Curling up behind her, he gently put his arms around her.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Me too." She whispered, sighing deeply  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked gently.  
  
"No.it's just," She turned to face him. "I've missed this the most." Smiling, he ran his fingers through her hair and held her closer.  
  
She turned to put her head on his chest. "Neo." she started, looking for the words to explain what had happened.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cypher's not dead. He's uploaded himself into the Matrix, I don't know how...." Trinity said, feeling Neo's muscles twitch at the memory.  
  
Neo couldn't hear Trinity. Immersed in memory, he remembered the day that he watched Switch and Apoc die. He remembered the way Trinity had looked at him as, he had been told, Cypher stood over him, ready to kill him. That was his most vivid image, that of Trinity staring at him, knowing he was next.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he started, "Just that."  
  
Putting her hands on his face, she whispered "I know."  
  
With those words the two were silent until the morning came.  
  
Neo arose early, and dressed with his finest clothes, loans from Morpheus. Black cloth slacks, a fitted deep red shirt and a thickly woven black Chinese-style overcoat. Looking in the mirror he straightened his hair and looked himself over. If only, he mussed, I had some sunglasses.  
  
He turned to get his shoes and saw Trinity watching him.  
  
"What," he asked shyly, "do you think?"  
  
She got up, straightened the overcoat and rolled the cuffs of the red shit to just before his elbow. Eyeing him critically, she said, "You could do with some sunglasses."  
  
They laughed. "That's just what I was thinking." He stepped closer to her.  
  
"You really need to-" He placed his fingers on her lips. "One kiss."  
  
Smiling she leaned foreword, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"That's cheating-"  
  
She placed her hand on his mouth, trying not to laugh. "I know."  
  
Playfully he pushed her shoulder. "I'll get back at you, just you wait."  
  
"Latter. You need to go."  
  
"Alright alright, it's just a bunch of old men."  
  
Trinity frowned at those words and pushed him out the door, causing him to step in what used to be noodles. We're back to this already? Neo sighed as he walked out the door 


End file.
